Amanda's revenge
by superman42
Summary: Amanda arrives on a peaceful planet named Aurora. at first it seems fine but upon reaching the LV-426, Amanda learns the truth and causes an unintended and very violent riot. One chapter left
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Frying Pan

It had been exactly one year since the destruction of Sevastopol Station and Amanda had been picked

up by a civilian ship heading to earth. Along the way, she had learned that the last Xeno was still alive

and kicking, somehow managing to survive being tossed outside the airlock.

"Where are we headed?" asked Amanda, curious as to why her rescuer was not responding to her.

He assured her that WY was a thing of the past. All the big corporations are run by an AI now, constantly

updated, i assure you that they spared no expense. they are a hell of a lot better than that piece of crap

APOLLO. These systems are specifically made to warn of and actively destroy Xenomorphs by any

means necessary. They cannot be modified, reverse engineered or hacked. Blast shields and energy

barriers help to protect businesses and the people living there. There has never been an outbreak

at Aurora and there never will be. Androids are specifically ordered to NOT follow WY orders and

packages. Any attempt to send them will be met with extreme hostility"

Amanda's thoughts were drawn to Taylor. She was most likely dead, all things considered.

Regardless, there had to be defectors from WY, Good people that had realized the Company's

dishonesty over the years and had the desire to change. Would they be allowed access to Aurora?

Amanda went back to bed and waited for the ship to dock at the port.

She kept dreaming of being chased by something huge. It couldn' be a zenomorph as it was bigger.

Amanda had heard of the so called Praetorians from Samuels before they ever set foot on Sevastopol.

It seemed like a fairy tale, but her numerous encounters with the drones taught her that nothing was

impossible and that she should stay alert. She woke up just as the ship docked. Her eyes beheld a

beautiful sight of full sunlight, flowers and food. Trucks passed back and forth and children frolicked and

played, with no fear of danger. Massive shielded doors held invaders at bay and machine gun toting

androids patrolled the area. The ship was scanned for harmful material and seeing none, was allowed to

pass. Amanda was led to her bunk and told that she would start work first thing in the morning.

She did not know it, but some Havens hide darker secrets. There were worse things than WY out there.

Deep inside the dark dank vaults of Aurora, something opened it's eyes, having sensed Amanda's

presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda' s revenge

Chapter 2

The next morning, after Getting up and putting on new clothes, Amanda decided to explore Aurora.

Everything seemed so unreal to her. The water was crystal clear, the air was fresh and smog free. Even

the flowers were genuinely non artificial. She took a moment to breath and relax, knowing that her past

fears could be put to rest. A dark shadow passed her eyes, but Amanda noticed at once, following the

black object for a bit, before looking closer and recoiling in fear. It was here, the drone had indeed

survived! "Alien!" screamed Amanda and all the androids opened fire on the defenseless, unshielded

life form until it resembled black goo. It barely had time to blink as the shells hit it one after

another, each larger than the last. In its attempts to get at Amanda, the Drone lost much of its

exoskeleton. Despite dodging and weaving through the bullets in its way, It was futile. A lucky

head shot blew it apart for good. Said round was from an M203 grenade launcher. Amanda turned and

gave a shout of joy. Samuel's had been rebuilt by Aurora Scientists.

"And that's when I realized I was in a place of safety. No Working Joe's, No Apollo, no drones. Where's

Taylor?" asked Samuel's. Ripley hung her head mournfully and Samuel's stepped back, shocked.

"I had no idea Ripley, I am indeed sorry" he said. Amanda said nothing. Even after such a long time, the

wound still had not healed. She would wake up at night in a sweat, screaming Taylor's name.

Amanda felt like she was in the pit of hell itself, each night a hellish torture of agony and repeated dreams

that happened over and over, including KG348 and Her kidnapping by the drone into a new hive.

It drove her mad and led to many sleepless nights. As the days dragged on, Amanda became more

and more irritable. Endless safety drills and surprise inspections broke her spirits and caused bags to swell under her

already tired eyes. She helped with collecting ore and minerals for gas and food and repeated this for

a long while, eventually burning out due to sheer exhaustion. She collapsed into her bed and slept for 5

hours, missing dinner, breakfast and lunch. She woke up famished and searched for food in the fridge,

but found nothing but pills. Pills in the shops and in the gift baskets, overflowing in her closet and

drawers. Upon noticing her predicament, a local told her to add water. She did so and food

exploded everywhere. Amanda marveled at the various kinds of steak that lay before her. She also noticed to her horror

that the rest of the food was very quickly getting moldy and stale.

Stale gravy covered the dresser and a huge helping of beets fell out of the closet.

Amanda collected the excess food and disposed of it. The next day was devoid of any sounds as

The birds could barely move and the squirrels and raccoons had died from gravy related heart attacks in the middle of the night.

Amanda was still paranoid that another drone was in the area and made sure to triple bolt the doors. Despite the automated security,

A particularly persistent drone managed to tear apart the androids guarding her. It loomed over her bed, salivating.

This was a fatal mistake. Fueled by rage and spite, Amanda grabbed the drones jaw despite the acidic blood and began

to pull it's jaw open, rip out its tongue and pour borax down it's throat.

Feeling around for soft spots, Amanda pushed both the upper and lower jaws with all her might.

It screamed as Its jaw stopped working and could only look on helplessly as blood dribbled down it's chin.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" she screamed. She then got a sick idea, a twisted idea that made her happy.

The drone tried to run but the door was locked. A portal to hell opened up and Amanda was assisted by 3 demons.

They proceeded to violate the creature rectally with razor wire, sexually abuse it and use it's tail as a dildo.

every 5 minutes, they slapped the Drone, rebuking it for daring to get aroused , claiming it didn't deserve sex. The xeno, who was new to BDSM

tried to adhere to Amanda's new outlook, but unfortunately, Amanda had other plans.

(Warning: this next part is Adult, you have been warned)

As Amanda continued her sexual torture, she said "You've been a bad alien" while flashing sick smile. The Xenomorph knew it was fucked

but the worst was yet to come. The toilet in her house was backed up so she decided that ten glasses of vodka had to come out somehow

she decided to Humiliate the xenomorph and make it submit. "I am going to pee on you, and you are going to submit. After all, you are Rape personified

and what better way to punish an alien rapist then with a little game. Amanda disrobed and ordered the drone to open up. When it refused, she threatened to shoot it

with a pulse rifle. It reluctantly opened it's jaw and Amanda sighed in relief. The drone meanwhile, was choking on her "gift" to it. she peed for about 6 minutes

straight, during which, the drone lost consciousness and blacked out. After zapping it in the prostate with a bug zapper, she asked a lust demon to finish up.

The drone's boyhood fantasies of 3 way sex gave way to horror as it realized that it could not keep up with the Lust demon's stamina and actually began to fear

for its life. She bought it to orgasm but denied his release for 6 hours, during which time he was shown a ton of sexy images, magazines and CD's. Unable to bear any

more, he begged to release. Given permission, he ran into the bathroom and exploded into a green and white mist. The lust demon had cast a spell that rendered the

drone unable to ejaculate, lest it explode upon doing so. Amanda then went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda's revenge  
Chapter 3

In the weeks following the Xenomorph incident, Amanda decided to train herself in weapon usage. Every day, she went down to the Gun range, eventually managing to shoulder, aim and fire a Pulse Rifle with no problems. Week after Week, her eyes were locked on her target, reimagined as the Xenomorphs that had caused her much suffering. Eventually, she requested live targets.  
Aurora responded by dragging Chained Xenomorphs to the range. They were shot to pieces as Amanda took great pleasure in their pain, relishing their screams and showing an eerily psychotic, almost masochistic desire to see them in agony. "Amanda, ENOUGH!" her instructor yelled, grabbing hold of the rifle. Amanda punched him in the face and kept firing, cleaving through one colony after the next, sending each queen to hell in a blaze of explosive bullets until only one was left. It backed away from her, afraid. "Now you fuckers know how i suffered, how i was weak. How I WAS AND STILL AM TRAUMATIZED!" she screamed, sending more bullets into its legs. It thrashed around as blood sprayed everywhere. "SIT DOWN MONKEY FUCK!" she screamed, her mind hellbent on revenge. The Xeno was hauled away, whimpering in fear while Amanda was sent to jail for a week to cool down.

"What did they do to you?" asked the psychiatrist, an older woman named Sarah. "They..i saw cocoons, people begging for help. Children, babies...why do they deserve life when they ripped it from the arms of helpless mothers? Do they not deserve hellfire?" she asked Sarah, her eyes demanding an answer.  
Sarah was speechless, she saw rage in Amanda's eyes, pure white hot fury that would break a man in two if not let out. She wrote her report and turned it in. The next day, Amanda was sent a letter:

"I know of the rage you have, we are heading back to the source of the problem. A team has been gathered. Your mother is leading the assault and was very impressed with your work. We are leaving for  
LV 426 in three days, with a full detachment of marines led by a Corporal Joseph Barnes. I have ordered the city to let have full use of the Gun range and armories. Keep killing the Xeno's here, it will help us out greatly. There are those of us in Aurora that aren't truly blind to the threat these creatures pose."  
with regards:  
Commander Holt, 36th Armored Division

Amanda took heart and within 5 days, had destroyed three colonies, twenty thousand Xenomorph's and watched with sadistic glee as the Queen was dragged out in double locked restraints. Amanda turned to the guard in charge of the armory: "I need a cutter of some sort, a translation device and something to resist the acid. Also, six cases of Coors light".

The guards bought the supplies and went to work terrorizing the queen, cutting into her sac, smashing the eggs, hooking her to an IV and replacing the Acid blood she needed to live wit sulphuric acid. The queens screams could be heard for miles as Ripley tore much of her flesh away, exposing nerve endings, burning organs and brittle bones. smashing them with a hammer, she also spread black powder on the wounds and ignited it, injected red Phosporus into the vein and deliberately rocked her back and forth, then waited.

"What in gods name happened here?" asked Barnes as he surveyed the damage. The gun range was absolutely covered in acid, the queen was no more, having been popped like a summer sausage, and Amanda was smoking a joint, serene in the knowledge that Aurora was well and truly secure.

The next day, Amanda boarded the cruiser and descended to LV-426


	4. Chapter 4:riot

Chapter 5: Hell's child

The Cruiser touched down on LV-426 and Holt ordered the company to move out. Amanda took up her position in the APC, having requested Assigned seating near her mother Ellen. "Listen up people, it turns out that the nuclear blast did NOT in fact kill every hard shelled motherfucker on this godforsaken rock, they've burrowed underground and have attacked another colony, New Hadley's. Casualties are unknown but we have a new recruit with us, She has done the job of an entire platoon, killing every bug on Aurora and then some, she even killed the Queen, popped her like a balloon" he said as the APC approached the hive. Amanda glanced outside the window, there were burning buildings everywhere and bloodied corpses of children and babies, causing what dark rage Amanda had locked inside her to explode, yet she kept silent, not daring to speak out of turn. The APC jerked to a stop, just twenty feet from the colony. Holt addressed the platoon: "No one splits up, these things claimed the last group of marines that came here, so your suits are made out of Teflon, because these things have acid for blood.

Amanda takes point, she has prior experience with these things so she's my second. Ellen?" he said, stepping back as Ellen spoke up: "Never underestimate the value of a civilian, never trust a W-Y representative and always keep an eye on the walls and ceilings. these things are infrared proof so keep those eyes sharp, now let's move it people!" Ellen ordered. The platoon filed out of the APC in an orderly fashion and took up positions near the main building. Amanda motioned for them to be silent and heard a faint hissing sound. "Night vision visors on, now!" she whispered as the hissing grew louder. Holt was the first to notice the Xenos quietly rushing the platoon, they were so silent that nothing could be heard until they were right on top of the men. "Hit the decks, Guns NOW!" cried Amanda as the Xenos were suddenly peppered with machine gun fire. "We've got a survivor" said Holt, but Amanda put a bullet in its brain and kept walking, leaving Holt confused. "Amanda, what did those things do to you?" he asked her, she said nothing but her eyes hid a mental fatigue that had been dogging her since Sevastopol.

"First, i'm going to rip the queen in two, then i'm going to kill her babies while she clings to life, then, i'm going to murder each and every W-Y employee that allowed this shit to happen. and Mom would approve!" she said coldly. She felt a hand on her and turned to see a pissed off Ellen. "I would NOT support senseless murder. You are free to kill Karl Bishop Weyland and the others but the employees are not to be harmed!" she said. Amanda tried to protest but this earned her violent rebukes from Ellen.

"Mother, they killed my friends" she interjected but Ellen maintained her position. "I don't believe that you fully understand my position! I nearly lost you, hell it took me years to find you and what do i get for my efforts? An axe crazy Murdurer of a daughter who is more stupid then she is rational, when this is over you and me are going to have a serious talk about your sanity" she said coldly.

This shocked Amanda but she had realized something: Every xeno on the planet was terrified of her

and actively avoided her if they could. it got so bad that they had attempted legal action, trying to get her committed for their safety. it never worked, as the courts always gave the same reason

As aliens, they had no rights and were not protected by the courts. Things got progressivly worse until they decided to try Amanda on their own planet, they just needed a way for her to get here, and here she was. During a routine patrol, Amanda was knocked out and dragged to the hive.

She woke up cocooned, in the midst of an entire colony, her weapons were gone and Holt was with her.

Another xeno approached her and shoved what looked like a bug down her throat. slowly the hisses turned to english.

"Court is in session, Case is LV-426 vs Amanda Ripley, Judge Matthews residing"

Amanda gulped and locked eyes with the Predalien, who took his seat.

"Amanda Ripley, Offenses are too much to list, you have killed a great many sons and daughters of this colony, and in Aurora itself, which i need remind you is, no, was a neutral place for us to co-habitate"

Amanda froze, "Aurora Knew?" she thought as she flashed back to the arrival. But the children, the food, it all seemed so real. "Poor girl, your mind is so shattered by rage that you can't even discern real from false and yet here we are, you MURDURER!" the judge shouted, eliciting a stern rebuke by those present. "ORDER!" he shouted, but a riot was about to commence as half the hive leaned towards Amanda and the other half wanted her dead. "YOU SENT US TO DIE!" they screamed at the judge as the unrest grew violent. "I suggest we leave, now" said Holt as the Hive tore itself apart.

As they boarded the shuttle, Amanda closed her eyes, dead tired from the ordeal


End file.
